Rinnie
„Jestem hardcore'owym graczem, a nie jakimś casualem, nie będę używać wysokolevelowych broni dla lamusów” ''- Ladyrin, za każdym razem kiedy ma możliwość stanięcia do walki z czymś większym od dubeltówki w ręku. 'Rinnie''' aka Ladyrin nazwana z czasem także Respawngirl - młoda ludzka dziewczyna o nieznanym bliżej wieku, który szacuje się na około dwadzieścia wiosen. Słynąca ze swego niezwykle irytującego charakteru, pewności siebie, samobójczej odwagi, która bardzo często przekracza granice głupoty, oraz faktu, że kompletnie nie dba o własne życie. Dopisałbym tu jeszcze nieśmiertelność, gdyby była ona tutaj czymś niezwykłym. Historia Opowieść naszej uroczej bohaterki zaczyna się na kompletnie innym świecie, a będąc dokładniejszym w kompletnie innej alternatywie czasowej. Owe miejsce charakteryzowało się tym, że gdyby chcieć je jakoś przełożyć na nasze rozumowanie, wyglądałoby niczym komputerowa gra RPG, tyle tylko że miałaby lepszą grafikę, niż jakakolwiek oferowana przez dzisiejsze możliwości technologiczne, no a w każdym razie te dostępne dla populacji spoza terenów Kraju. Rinnie nie była główną bohaterką swojej planety, była za to jedną z istotniejszych postaci pobocznych, a konsekwencją jej zniknięcia było najpewniej unicestwienie jej świata. Nie należała więc do tych zapyziałych, nudnych NPC'ów co tylko siedzą wiecznie w domach i gadają o głupotach, często nie zachowując przy tym jakiegokolwiek sensu. O nie, nasza postać miała ambicję i cel w życiu, a w każdym razie tak twierdzi. Ponieważ wraz z przybyciem do naszej alternatywy rzeczywistości po prostu go zapomniała, wiedziała jednak że było to coś bardzo istotnego, co miało mieć wpływ na dalsze losy jej świata. Ladyrin walczyła właśnie z całą bandą bliżej niezidentyfikowanych stworów, w jakiejś jaskini, która według zapewnień handlarza miała ją zaprowadzić do potężnego skarbu o wielkiej mocy, kiedy nagle całe pomieszczenie błysnęło oślepiająco jasnym światłem i był to ostatni widok jaki zapamiętała dziewczyna, przed utratą przytomności. Obudziła się mając przed oczami wyniszczone pola, oraz potężną latającą machinę, ścierającą się właśnie z gigantycznym żółwiem. Na ten widok dziewczyna poczuła niezwykłe podniecenie. Szybko chwyciła za swoją broń i rzuciła się w stronę walczących, zastanawiając się jakie wspaniałości mogą dropnąć, z takiego bossa, kiedy nagle na jej drodze stanął jeden z ocalałych stworów Legiona. Zaskoczona dziewczyna nie zdążyła się uchronić przed szponami morderczej bestii i... zginęła. I koniec, nie ma postaci, dzięki za dotrwanie do końca... Nie no, jaja se robię, to by było za proste! Rinnie ocknęła się następnego dnia. Nie miała pojęcia co się stało, nie miała nawet pojęcia, że nastał już nowy dzień. Widziała jednak przed sobą martwego już żółwia. Poczuła niezwykły żal, do potężnej latającej machiny za to że odebrała jej taką ilość expa i obiecała sobie, że ją zniszczy. Po szesnastej nieudanej próbie, stwierdziła że jej level jest po prostu za niski na tego bossa, wobec czego rozpoczęła swoją wędrówkę po Kraju. Naturalną koleją rzeczy było oczywiście, że kierowana wieściami odnośnie najsilniejszych przeciwników, jakie roznoszą się po Kraju, musiała w końcu zawędrować do CreepyTown, jednakże była wielce zdziwiona faktem że spotkane postaci mają także opcje dialogowe. W efekcie spodziewając się możliwości uzyskania dodatkowych zadań, postanowiła na jakiś czas zostać w miasteczku. Dziewczyna nie ma tam własnego domu, ale do omówienia tej sprawy dojdziemy przy opisie charakteru. Wygląd Podobnie jak historia, tak i wygląd naszej bohaterki jest naprawdę zwariowany. I mówiąc zwariowany mam na myśli dość popieprzony, o czym zresztą zaraz przekonacie się sami. Ladyrin ma długie tlenione blond włosy, które bardzo często lubi zaplatać w krótkie warkoczyki, co czyni jej wygląd dość uroczym, jest to dodatkowo potęgowane przez dziecinną twarz o różanym kolorze i nieludzko wręcz błękitne oczy. Samym wzrostem i figurą Rinnie nie odstaje za bardzo od swoich rówieśniczek, chociaż nie można zaprzeczyć temu, że jest ona naprawdę atrakcyjną dziewczyną. Jednakże o ile aparycja naszej bohaterki nie odstaje zbytnio od naturalnego wyglądu przedstawiciela gatunku homo sapiens, o tyle noszony przez nią na codzień strój już tak i przywodzi on na myśl jakiś steampunkowy cosplay, ani jeżeli normalny ubiór, co ma zapewne związek z wyglądem rzeczywistości z jakiej pochodzi dziewczyna. Zaczynając od góry, garderobę Respawngirl stanowią; zakładane na czoło gogle, które chociaż mają swoje teoretyczne zastosowanie typowo terenowe, są tak naprawdę bardziej elementem jej ubioru, a na twarzy dziewczyny goszczą bardzo rzadko; kończący się przed kolanami, cienki, łososiowy, nigdy nie zapinany płaszcz, z dość szerokimi mankietami i osłaniającym szyję kołnierzem; biała, luźna koszula, przewiązana na gardle kremową chustą; dość dziwny, bo na przedzie wykonany z jednolitego, błękitnego materiału, który mniej więcej pod pachami zmienia się w koronkowy, materiału gorset, posiadający na dodatek przestrzeń odsłaniającą i podtrzymującą biust dziewczyny co daję... dość przyjemny dla oka efekt; spięte również łososiowym pasem, długie, szare, obcisłe, spodnie; na spodnie zakładane są z kolei założone sięgające za kolano, błękitne, szerokie nakładki, zapinane za pomocą czarnych skórzanych pasów, na linii uda; same stopy natomiast osłania para wysokich butów na szerokim obcasie. Spamiętaliście? To dobrze bo przy opisie arsenału będę jeszcze nie raz do tego wszystkiego wracał. Wyposażenie Ponieważ nasza, jak już ustaliliśmy, urocza, omawiana właśnie postać nie różni się zbytnio od normalnej przedstawicielki rasy ludzkiej, nie można tutaj za bardzo rozmawiać o zdolnościach naturalnych, czy może raczej nadnaturalnych, nasza bohaterka musi więc bazować na swoim wyposażeniu, a to jak na rasową postać RPG musi być dość dobre by walka z przeciwnikami stanowiła wyzwania, ale dziewczyna mimo to była w stanie ich pokonać. Od czego by tu zacząć? A może chociażby od tego, że Ladyrin nie cierpi potężnych broni, można wręcz powiedzieć ze ma na nie zaawansowaną alergię, która lubi jej się objawiać w postaci szewskiej pasji, gdy tylko taką widzi, czy to w rękach wroga czy sojusznika, dlatego też bez obaw, bo chociaż może to dziewczyna nigdy nie weźmie do ręki naprawdę potężnej giwery i w sumie... to chyba nawet za bardzo jej nie potrzebuje, ale do rzeczy Sunflowers - czyli para zabójczo groźnych rewolwerów, które swoją nazwę wzięły od stosowanej przez nie zabójczej amunicji. Pociski wystrzeliwane z tej broni, działają niczym prawdziwe torpedy, gdyż najpierw przebijają pancerz przeciwnika, a następnie eksplodują, zostawiając wygiętą blachę. Ponieważ temperatura płomieni, jakie wyzwala amunicja pocisków zwykle wystarczy by rozgrzać litą stal do żółtej lub pomarańczowej barwy, dziewczyna nazwała owe pistolety właśnie słonecznikami, na cześć tworzonego przez nie efektu. Ponieważ nasza postać urwała się z RPG, warto tu dodać że każdy typ amunicji jaki znajdzie dziewczyna, będzie do tego ustrojstwa pasował. Bum bum! - nie, nie żartuje, tak Rinnie nazywa noszone ze sobą przy swoim łososiowym pasie, metalowe pojemniczki, będące w rzeczywistości granatami o naprawdę dużej sile rażenia. W dużym skrócie ich działanie wygląda tak: "Te dwie kulki przy moim pasku zrobią bum... ale nie takie małe bum, tylko TAAAAAKIE DUŻE BUM... i będzie problem..." ... przy czym pragnę zaznaczyć, że jest to zwykle ostatnie ostrzeżenie przed użyciem tych ładunków wybuchowych, których liczba zwykle wynosi jednak nie więcej niż dwa, jednak nawet tyle wystarczy aby przeprowadzić ekspresową rozbiórkę kilkudziesięcio-piętrowego betonowego bloku. Skoczki - skoczusie i hopki, tak zwykle dziewczyna nazywa swoje buty, które chociaż nie dają jej możliwości dokonywania wyższych skoków, chociaż ta jak się niedługo przekonacie jest kompletnie zbędna, bo dziewczyna do takich rzeczy posiada inny sprzęt, to jednak chronią one Ladyrin przed odniesieniem obrażeń w związku z upadkiem z dużych wysokości. Armadillos - pod tą niepozorną nazwą kryję się kolejny, używany przez dziewczynę zabójczy system, a konkretniej dwa systemy montowane na jej ochraniaczach na ręce. Dokładna zasada działania nie jest tutaj dokładnie znana, chociaż z opisu wygląda to tak, jakby pole wytwarzane przez „rękawice” najpierw osłabiało powierzchnię w którą trafia, a następnie pod wpływem uderzenia dziewczyny, której skóra tak naprawdę nigdy nie ma kontaktu z ciałem w które uderza, rozpadała się. Powierzchnia, nie skóra dziewczyny. Bigger on the inside - czyli kolejna bzdurna rzecz, jaką dziewczyna przyniosła ze sobą ze świata RPG. W dużym skrócie polega to na tym, że kieszenie naszej bohaterki, są w stanie pomieścić znacznie większe ilości przedmiotów, niż fizycznie pozwala na to dostępna przestrzeń. To samo dzieje się kiedy dziewczyna zjada kilkadziesiąt jabłek, albo kawałków mięsa, aby się uleczyć. O, ważna rzecz, wszelkie produkty spożywcze w jej posiadaniu, nawet po absurdalnie długim czasie, nigdy się nie zepsują. Błyskacz - mówiłem już że ona nie musi skakać? No właśnie. Chyba każdy już domyślił się czym jest i dlaczego jest opisywany dopiero na końcu, noszony przez Rinnie na plecach badziew. Jednakże poza zwykłą funkcją teleportera ma ono jeszcze jedną, znacznie ważniejszą, o której co najlepsze sama bohaterka nie wie. Otóż potocznie przez nią nazywany „błyskacz” jest tak naprawdę manipulatorem wiru czasu, który na skutek anomalii w jaką wpadła dziewczyna zestroił się z jej ciałem. W efekcie kiedy dziewczyna ginie, to urządzenia wyrzuca ją w wir czasu, cofa stan jej ciała do momentu sprzed otrzymania obrażeń, ale niestety przesuwa ją także o jeden dzień do przodu w czasie. Oczywiście to przesunięcie dałoby się usunąć, gdyby tylko bohaterka ogarniała tą technologię. W sumie nie wiem co mógłbym napisać na podsumowanie tego wszystkiego. Czy naprawdę muszę podawać słabe strony tej postaci? Chyba łatwo można wyłapać je skutecznie wyłapać już z danych które oddałem do waszej dyspozycji. Może przejdźmy do kolejnej ciekawej części naszej postaci, czyli jej osobowości. Charakter Charakter... a raczej charakterek Rinnie jest sprawą dość problematyczną do opisania, albowiem zachowuje się ona jakby całe jej życie było grą RPG, często zmienia zachowanie, tak, że nieraz jest słodziutka aż do porzygu, głównie dlatego że myśli że odblokuje to nowe opcje dialogowe, albo po prostu pozwoli jej zgarnąć lepszą nagrodę za wykonanie zadania. Innym razem balansuje na granicy braku jakikolwiek pohamowań i psychopatyzmu, co wynika z prostego podejścia gracza do przeciwników, w końcu mordując zgraję mobków w grze, kto zastanawia się nad tym czy takowe mają jakikolwiek życiorys. To samo zresztą tyczy się pojmanych wrogów. Nie inaczej jest w kontaktach z innymi osobami. Chociaż jest osobą względnie komunikatywną, nieraz nie potrafi się odezwać ani słowem uważając daną personę za niepotrzebnego NPCa, a nieraz gdy z kimś rozmawia i rozmowa pójdzie nie po jej myśli, to potrafi odejść na jakaś odległość lub wyjść z pomieszczenia, po czym wrócić i zacząć rozmowę jakby nigdy nic się nie stało i nigdy wcześniej nie spotkała danej osoby. Jak więc doskonale widać, Ladyrin jest nieprzewidywalną i niestabilną psychicznie osobą, co w połączeniu z ogólnym nieogarem rzeczywistości w której się znajduje, daje nam naprawdę solidną mieszankę wybuchową. Wspomniałem już że ma alergie na ciężki sprzęt i często bluzga jak szewc widząc czołgi, armaty czy inne technologiczne dziadostwo? No więc... jest z tym gorzej, jak to ona by powiedziała duuużo gorzej. O ile? A no wystarczająco by rzucić się na taki rodzaj uzbrojenia z dowolnym przedmiotem jaki znalazł się w jej ręku. Tego typu frontalny atak często bywa naprawdę zabawny, chociażby w momencie kiedy dziewczyna rzuca się na ciężko opancerzoną jednostkę, jak chociażby czołg, z plastikowym kubkiem w ręku. Ostatnim już nietypowym, ale zarazem chyba najbardziej niezwykłym i irytującym innych elementem jej zachowania jest jej typowa RPG'owa kleptomania i brak jakiegokolwiek poczucia cudzej własności. Kojarzycie jak mówiłem, że dziewczyna nie ma domu? No właśnie, nie ma ona najmniejszych trudności z włamaniem się komuś na chatę, a następnie władowaniem się takiej osobie do wyra. Zwykle nie ma to niestety żadnego związku z uciechami cielesnymi, a jako że nasza bohaterka lubi „rozwalać się” na łóżku rzadko kiedy więc jest opcja by ktokolwiek mógł obok niej zasnąć. No i wspomniana wcześniej kleptomania, ona dosłownie może wleźć komuś do domu, wynieść z niego każdy wartościowy przedmiot, a przy okazji splądrować, a najczęściej na miejscu wyżreć wszystkie zapasy ze spiżarni, niekoniecznie chętnego do dzielenia się gospodarza. Cytaty Ulubione powiedzonka * "Lol, noob" * "Rekt" * "Lewld, izi" * "Jeden strzał... Jeden trup"' * "BOOOM HEADSHOT!" * "Fire in the hole" * "Hehe... Łap to!" * "Hehe... Tons of damage!" * "Pwned" * "Owned" * "Ups... Będzie BUM" Odnośnie innych * "Aleś ty wielki... musisz być bossem" ''- pierwszy raz na widok Quinta w smoczej formie * "''Dotknąć jej włosów? Lol, pikuś. Czemu dostałam takie łatwe zadanie..." ''- po tym jak dostała "questa" od Quinta, dotyczącego dotknięcia włosów Strange * "''O... sklep, i sklepikarz... trochę upiorny... Ale sklepikarz to sklepikarz, wiem gdzie będę mogła sprzedawać itemki" - na widok Ienstreta i jego przybytku Relacje Z czasem... Ciekawostki Z początku miała być bioniczną surogatką-klonem, nerda zamkniętego w komorze do kontrolowania, jednakże pomysł został porzucony po tym jak ogarnąłem ile będzie problemów z wyjaśnianiem tego dziadostwa. Z biologicznego punktu widzenia jest człowiekem z krwi i kości, świadczy o tym wiwisekcja zrobiona na niej przez Ienstreta - oczywiście nie robiła żadnych problemów - bo to quest, c'nie? Jej sprzęt działa na zasadach jej świata - "działa bo ma działać, nie bo powinien" Jakakolwiek próba zniszczenia jej sprzętu kończy się awaryjnym teleportem, bądź respawnem, nawet jeśli nie ma go na sobie ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Rinnie chcąć, nie chcąc nie korzysta z prawie 70% swojej mocy - ale nie dlatego, że się hamuje, po prostu poprzez zestrojenie się manipulatora z jej ciałem, duszą i umysłem, a także dosyć "brutalne" wyrwanie z jej własnego świata - jej pamięć uległa uszkodzeniu, toteż w dużej części nie pamięta tego co potrafiła, nie mówiac o tym kim była... Raz udało się jej aktywować tzw. Ultimate Skill jej sprzętu, niestety, o ile w jej starym świecie nic by się jej nie stało i skończyło by się to najzwyczajniejszym "cooldownem", to jednak w obecnej rzeczywistości niesie ze sobą to dość poważne konsekwencje. Mało tego, aktywacja owego potrzebowała tak wielu "aktywatorów" w jej umyśle, które zazwyczaj nie mają czasu się pojawiać (Bo ginie zazwyczaj natychmiastowo :D), że szansa na ponowne jego uruchomienie jest ekstremalnie bliska zeru. Respawn odbiera jej losową długość wspomnień sprzed śmierci, nie jest to zazwyczaj jednak okres dłuższy niż dwie godziny. Pojawia się ona równo z wydarzeniami z Anihilacji: Federacja cz. 22 Dodatki Theme muzyczny: No Game, No Life - This Game Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Mieszkanka CreepyTown